The University of Virginia Diabetes-Endocrinology Research Center Project contains three main areas of investigation of clinical and basic research: 1. Elucidation of the biochemical events in the mechanism of action of insulin; 2. The natural history, classification and etiology of the diseases of diabetes mellitus; 3. The pharmacology of the sulfonylurea agents. Another aspect of this project is to develop additional laboratory facilities which will improve the analytical capacity of investigators in the Center. A completely automated core radioimmunoassay facility for flucagon, insulin and cyclic nucleotides will be brought on stream during this project period.